realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Whysoserious42/Heroes: "I need buffs" (Part3)
Part 3' (Yan, Narlax, Leif, Caldera, Azura, Raida, Koizuul)' Yan Yan is currently at a very good place. In my opinion she doesn't really need any change., Midgame she is ok, but skippable since her purpose mainly to make your good heroes better, Lategame she is great. For Tournaments: she is in very nice spot, always being used when blessed, and often in few other weeks too. Is change needed? No. However, I would make her easier to use, she is mainly brought to haste allied heroes and she is so soooooo clumsy at that. Currently she hastes 4 random allies in range (herself excluded). Buuuuut towers with units on top counts as two or more different targets. Target 1: tower itself. Target 2/3/4: units on top of tower. This means she can double or more buff (but not really) one tower totally wasting precious haste buff. And actuall number of hasted allies is not 4, but 1-4 instead. *So change 1 – fix some towers acting as two units even when they should be one, to remove useless double haste waste. *change 2 – make haste always prioritize heroes if in range, so I would set targeting priority as follows heroes> towers> hero summons> tower‘s troops, this way stupidly ackward positioning would be avoided and you could place Yan and other heroes normaly. Narlax Narlax is currently at a decent/good place. In my opinion he doesn't really need any change. Midgame he is great, Lategame he is totally outmatched by others, but still pretty useful due to pull mechanic. For Tournaments: he is in good spot, always being used when blessed or when SmoulderR6 is, and somewhat useful other weeks too. Is change needed? Maybe? He doesn’t really need one, but his skills doesn’t match his gameplay (not to mention terrible designation as tank). So I would do either few slight changes or some drastic ones. And no matter what improve his R6. #'Void Delusion: Negative' (R6 talent) keep it same but add „and for 1-2seconds after teleport“ *This would make it so narlax could actually move safely away, or tank a bit before dying. #'Void Delusion: Positive' (R6 talent) keep it same, but add „and also do 10% of boss‘s max health“ (basically like Raida’s R5 but only do this extra damage to bosses). *On its own it‘s just too situational, this way it would be always effective. Rework OPTION1 – keep him same (a tank who can’t really tank and has great AoE damage, but can’t use it without risking death) #If he is supposed to be melee tank that is squishy, he needs to have lower revive time than normal 60seconds, instead it should be 30 or 15second like few other heroes have (I would be for 30sec considering my other proposal). #'Void Energy' (passive3) – keep it same but add, „and be able to tank“ *currently it allows him use Void Orbs (passive2) even after death, not that useful unless you die with him where enemies are being tanked/stoped by someone else. *So basically Void Crystal would be unit immune to everything but that could still attract normal amount(from tank talent) of enemies to attack it as they would normal tank. This way he could actually tank and actually keep doing damage with passive2, with obvious drawbacks of being dead. Rework OPTION2 -make him proper tank, who can actually stay and tank units without dying really fast. Personally not fan of this approach, but this is easy just buff his HP and Armor and he can be like other tanks. Rework OPTION3 -forget this whole „I am tank“ deal, but still keep him basically same as now. #Well remove Tank talent obviously #I would still lower his revive time to 30second (or even to 15) #Void Energy (passive3) – keep it same but, add „and be able to move“ So basically you could reposition void crystal as you would want (so either run to safety to revive away from enemies, or stay/move along where enemies are to damage them properly with passive2). This would still have obvious drawbacks of not being able to attack or cast active skill. ONE EXTRA No matter the option, I would probably combine Pull of the Void (passive1) into his active skill and crate new Passive1 skill (it would have to be different for each rework OPTION) *Option1 – Black Hole – on death pull enemies (with his active, even bosses if properR6) and crush their armor (both physical and spell armor totally removed, no effect on bosses) *Option2 - You just hit Void - ''' +30% dodge (Since he would be tanking he could use some extra benefit) *Option3 – '''It’s Alive - after reving horrify nearby enemies (since you could move him after dying you could position this really nicely (would need to be really low duration horrify, or just shock/stun instead) otherwise it could be pretty OP. Leif Leif is currently at a ok place. In my opinion he doesn't really need any big change. Midgame he is god, Lategame he pretty good, but outmatched by newer heroes. For Tournaments: he is not in great spot, basically only used when blessed. Is change needed? Yes. But not a big one. Only thing that really need to be changed is his R6 bonus, so it‘s worthwhile to bring him when those heroes are blessed. #'Blast Furnace '(R6 talent reworked) – keep same heroes but instead of HP and attack bonus, give them Shield of Fire (visually same as lancelot‘s active but on flames) to affect enemies is small range (0.5 or 1) around them around them to damage, blind and weaken their armor. Heroes would also gain 25% physical and magical Shield and Lifesteal (x0.2damage). ##This would be permanent duration Shield around those heroes. Damage would be based around their own stats, so blessed heroes would actually do nice damage with it while not blessed pretty normal. Armor weaken would be 50% enemy physical and spell armor. Burning, Blind and Armor weaken would last for 2-3seconds and refresh as long enemies would be in range ##Currently giving extra HP to already blessed hero is uttery useless, and that (not so big) extra damage buff is pretty negligable too, so this is atm only usefull outside of Tournaments. ##Although this would not do that much for Smoulder/Helios (who are ranged, so would have to position agressively to use this), for Leif (who have lifesteal already), and for Caldera (who have burning Aura already). And be too OP for Caldera (who could easily selfsustain Giant form from Lifesteal) #Other than that just release his Lvl2 skills already, so he is more competitive. Caldera Caldera is currently at a ok place. In my opinion he doesn't really need any big change. Midgame he is weak(need his Rank-Ups), Lategame he is pretty good, but outmatched by newer heroes. For Tournaments: he is in spot, always used when blessed (well this only happends once) and sometimes even other weeks. Is change needed? Maybe? For sure not a big one. But few tweaks could be nice although they could be achieved by simply adding his Lvl2 skills #Mainly just release his Lvl2 skills already so he is more competitive. #'Lava Meteor '(Passive 2) increase it’s range from 3 to 4 (not really needed as it‘s nice already, but it would make him a little safer in true form) #'Ring of Fire' (passive 2) keep it same but, add „when transforming into true (weak) form also Stun enemies in area for 1second“ ##internal CD of 20-30sec for this stun, just to avoid spaming CC ##this should give him enough time use his fast movement speed and run away to safe range to actually be able to heal up, and not get oneshot from enemies (currently you can really only transform from Giant to True form when enemies are dead or hardCCed by someone else, otherwise his insane squishines(combined with usually being low on HP) result in his instant death. Raida/Azura/Koizuul Neither really need any change imo. All are in great from and have their use in Tournament and outside of it. Yeah it would be nice if Koizuul’s fish form would be buffed (so it‘s not that useless) and his Dragon form would be nerfed (so it’s not that OP), but would that really be Koizuul then? Also if all those changes took place Koi should be less used as they would be some specific options for each week. Maybe fix Raida’s R4 so if it really doesn’t work now make it work. Category:Blog posts